To a T
by Jollyolly
Summary: Tsuzuki is in big trouble with his lover and he can't imagine why. A Mur/Tsu summer story! :)


A/N: A summer story that suited my mood. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tsuzuki Asato! You will take back what you said this instant!"

Tsuzuki bit his lip and frantically looked around the room. No place to hide. Wait. Maybe the wardrobe? Under the bed? With a pounding heart, the brunette decided on the wardrobe and dashed in, closing the door behind him.

Luckily, there was enough room for him among the shirts and suit jackets as he pressed himself against farthest corner and held his breath.

How did this get so out of hand? They were having a nice leisurely talk and then things got a little playful and then...

"Asato!"

Gasping, Tsuzuki clamped his hand over his mouth.

Oh no! He's here!

Tsuzuki heard the sound of forceful footsteps in the room, the balcony doors being opened.

"Are you here, Asato? Answer me!"

Eyes wide, Tsuzuki practically jumped at the command. It took all of his willpower not to obey as he lay shivering in the dark.

"Not answering? Very well then. It'll just go that much harder on you, Asato."

Gulping, Tsuzuki remained still. Muraki sounded so...domineering. But the brunette was determined to stay put for the time being. He was not going to give in. Listening closely, he heard the doctor leave the room in a huff. Satisfied that Muraki left, he opened the closet door, wincing as it creaked.

Coast is clear.

Stepping out, Tsuzuki decided to make a break for it outside and stay hidden among the rose bushes. With that plan, he crossed the room. He had not gone more than five steps when...

"AHA! There you are!"

"WAAAH!"

Tsuzuki yelped in surprise and toppled over, his backside hitting the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Kazutaka!"

The silver blonde towered over his lover, hands on hips.

"I knew if I waited you'd come out," Muraki reached down and grasped Tsuzuki's hand, hauling the brunette up. "And now that I have found you, you will take back what you..."

"NO!"

Blinking, Muraki face showed stunned surprise. A slow grin appeared. "What's that? No?"

Tsuzuki raised his chin. "No," he repeated, violets glittering in stubborn resolve.

"I see. Well, Asato, you leave me no choice but to.." Stepping up to the brunette, Muraki put his hands out and pushed the startled brunette backward.

"HEY!"

Falling on to the large bed, Tsuzuki barely had time to scramble out before Muraki was on top of him. Glasses off, the brunette could clearly see the look of maniacal glee in his lover's silver eyes.

The doctor, loving that he had the upper hand, smirked and straddled his lover's hips. "I asked you nicely, beloved. And now..." Unbuttoning his white shirt, the doctor eyes riveted on his lover's beautiful blushing face. "Now, you've brought this on yourself."

"I..." Tsuzuki swallowed, but he remained willful. "What was the question again?"

Muraki's eyes grew so round it bordered on comical.

"Eh?!"

"I forgot what you asked," Tsuzuki replied, cheekily, ignoring his lover's furrowed brows.

"You..you..."Muraki sputtered. He leaned over Tsuzuki, his lips mere inches away. "You dare forget the question after I spent so many minutes chasing you around this house! I have a good mind to...to do this!"

Before Tsuzuki could respond, his sides were tickled with deft fingers. The brunette cried out, laughing and squirming.

"NO!"

"YES! You deserve this, Asato! Now, take back what you called me or I tickle you forever!"

"Wahaha...! NO! I...I won't...wahahaaa!"

"You will..! I order you!"

Finally, when the brunette spent from laughter, his ribs aching, he surrendered.

"All right! All right! I give up!" Tsuzuki cried, gasping. "You...you win, you cheater!"

Laughing, Muraki stopped, slapping his lover's backside for good measure. "That should teach you, Asato, not to take me so lightly."

"Hmph," Tsuzuki rubbed his rear, scowling.

Muraki wrapped his arms around the slender man, pulling him close, and kissed his forehead. "Now, will you be a good boy and do as I ask? Take back that horrid name."

Tsuzuki sighed, hugging his lover, panting. He had a good mind to keep the game going but he wanted to move on to more pressing matters. Mainly, his growing arousal that needed tending.

"All right," he said, violets sparkling. "I take back what I called you earlier at the breakfast table."

"Good," Muraki nodded.

Sliding his arms around broad shoulders, Tsuzuki pressed his cheek against his lover's. "But I reserve the right to call you that pet name in future because I still think it suits you to a T, moon dumpling."

"What?!"

Tsuzuki laughed and scrambled to get away.

* * *

A/N: This is definitely my shortest fic. But I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. A review would be great 'cause it lets me know if there are people reading! Until next time! :)


End file.
